


Not Going to Happen.

by NotShissou



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotShissou/pseuds/NotShissou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Kevi--"</p><p>"I said can it dweeb! Damn," he bit sharply, "Man. Look. This--" he made a motion between the two, "Isn't happening."</p><p>"I kno--"</p><p>"And we," he continued over Edd loudly, "are never going to speak of this again. Now get lost, dude."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going to Happen.

"I-I like you," stammered Edd, uncertainly. His breath hitched in his throat, and he fiddled with his shirt collar as if he could unstick it from his sweaty neck if he pried at it enough. His stomach did a wonky sort of flipflop, and his palms got awfully damp.

Eddward had done everything in his power to make the moment 'right'. He took great care to set the atmosphere, to wear the most flattering clothes (including pressing his hat that very morning), to wear his finest calogne, and most importantly, to gather all of his courage for this very moment. It took him weeks to work up that courage-- and it, at the last moment, almost failed him completely.

Though the temperatures and weathers were mild and pleasant Eddward was running warm, and he could feel a red-hot blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. He struggled to catch a breath.

The object-- or person, rather-- of his desire gave him an incredulous look-- as if he were speaking a foreign language. However, Edd dared not repeat what he had just said. And to be quite honest, he wasn't sure that he could if he wanted to. His mouth had suddenly become quite dry. Perhaps, he thought, irrationally, through an anxious fog, all of the wetness of his mouth had been sweated out already. No. No. That was absurd.

"I... What?"

Oh dear, Edd had to find the strength to talk again. After swallowing dryly, he stuttered, "I... Kevin, I have.. Feelings, for you. Of the romantic variety, I'm afraid." He announced it again, clearly, with somewhat of a solemn voice. This was going about how he expected it to.

Kevin's eyebrows were knit up in an unflattering expression. His frown was taut, and it spoke volumes of his opinon of Eddward and his 'romantic feelings'. Eddward was given the distinct impression that he didn't know what to say-- Kevin's face was unpleasant, but otherwise unreadable. Eddward steeled himself for what was going to come next.

"My apologies, Kevin," continued Edd after a strenous pause, "It seems I've caused undue stress. I err-- I realize that this may be--"

"Shut up," interrupted Kevin suddenly. He sounded tired, and wary, "Just-- Just can it." He wasn't looking at Edd anymore. In fact, he was looking at anywhere but Edd.

"But Kevi--"

"I said can it dweeb! Damn," he bit sharply, "Man. Look. _This_ \--" he made a motion between the two, " _Isn't_ happening."

"I kno--"

"And _we_ ," he continued over Edd loudly, "are _never_ going to speak of this again. Now get lost, dude."

Eddward felt a wave of emotion sting him. His resolve crumbled and he quickly gathered his bookbag from the ground with shakey, sweaty hands. He desperately wished that he could recieve this rejection with dignity, but the inexplicable wave of embarassment and-- what he assumed to be-- heartbreak deemed otherwise. He felt his face burn hot, and suddenly felt like weeping. No. Not here. How unbecoming.

"I-- My apologies, Kevin," he mumbled between his lips, avoiding the young man's gaze. He spun on his heel, anxious to disappear.

"Yeah," Edd heard Kevin grunt behind his back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Jesus, Naz," Kevin groaned, "--Like, really, dude? Why? Why me?" He groaned again loudly, and tugged his baseball cap down over his face.

Kevin and Naz walked home side-by-side. The late afternoon sun hung in the air and warmed the cool spring air pleasantly. Spring was well and truly underway, and flowers and green leaves sprouted cheerfully from the shrubs along the sidewalk. If he weren't in such an awful mood, he might have even enjoyed walking instead of riding.

Kevin steered his old bike with one hand, and all but wrung his baseball cap-- almost pulling it off. He stuffed it back onto his head, scowling at the ground.

"Well. I wasn't expecting that," she commented idly.

It kind of pissed him off that she was so... Blasé, about it. Why wasn't she... Something? Anything? She didn't seem very affected by it at all. It bothered him-- and he told her so.

"Well, man," she laughed, "It's a crush. It's not like Double D said anything wrong. He just likes you. You don't have to date him or anything." She stuffed her hands into her denim pockets, before adding, "You know what-- scratch that. I'm not really surprised that he came out to you. He always seemed like he could be ga--"

"Don't say it," Kevin grumped.

"Say what?" She asked, "Gay? Homosexual? Kev, man, it's not the of the world. I'm pretty sure he knows you like women. Just don't think about it."

Kevin stuffed his free hand into his jacket pocket angrily.

"You _do_ , like women, right?" Prodded Naz in good humor. But Kevin was not feeling humorous, right now.

"Don't be stupid!" He snapped.

Naz just laughed. Kevin stared sullenly at the ground ahead for the remainder of their walk. It wasn't until Naz gave him a look that he realized he'd been grinding his teeth. If he weren't such a fucking gentleman, he would have gotten on his bike and left her right there on the side of the street. 


End file.
